


GAY GAY LAND

by sapphire1987



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire1987/pseuds/sapphire1987
Summary: 为了庆祝妹妹Raven满18周岁，Charles和他的好友Erik为她策划了一场公路旅行，然后各种尴尬奇葩的蠢事就发生了……





	GAY GAY LAND

1  
洛杉矶，威尼斯海滩  
“加州的阳光太烈了。”Raven在树荫下检视自己被晒到发红的皮肤：“我想我被晒伤了。”  
“这就是为什么你不该只穿着这么少的布料躺在沙滩上。”Charles在墨镜后皱眉，他相当不喜欢那些冲着他的妹妹吹口哨的浪荡小子。  
“这是个海滩，Charles。”Raven瞪着他：“比基尼是最得体的装束。”  
“但你只有十八岁——”  
“哦得了吧。”Raven打断他：“别以为我不知道你下流的小勾当。你和Erik的成年旅行去了欧洲的裸体海滩。”  
“你怎么会——”Charles一脸震惊，然后他扭头质问Erik：“你居然和我妹妹分享伙计之间的秘密？”  
Erik耸了耸肩：“不是我。”  
“不是Erik。”Raven向Charles澄清：“是你酒后同我说的。你邀请Erik去裸体沙滩，因为你一直想光明正大地和他比比谁的老二更大。”  
Erik转过头来，一脸难以置信地看着他的好友。  
Charles嘴里的水果宾治一下子全喷出来。他咳得厉害，脸颊被呛得和嘴唇一样红。  
“说到这个，结论是什么？”Raven接着追问：“谁是威彻斯特的第一大屌？”  
“注意语言。”他流着眼泪毫无威严地斥责妹妹：“别把生殖器挂在嘴边。”  
“好吧，那么两位先生，”她干巴巴地说，“请问谁拥有更长的那杆枪？”  
那种嘲讽的态度让Charles踢了Erik一脚。  
“快说点什么救场。”他低声向好友求助：“别事不关己地坐在那里，就好像这对话一点都不令你尴尬。”  
“我为什么要尴尬？”Erik露出吓人的微笑：“既然我拥有更长的那杆枪。”

五分钟后Charles揉着太阳穴和Erik走进一间药店。  
因为他实在没法容忍妹妹探讨自己隐私部位的尺寸，而他最好的朋友竟然一脸不以为意。于是在Raven提出她需要一支晒后修复凝露之后，他主动拽着Erik出来为她购买，虽然他一点都不明白那见鬼的玩意儿是什么。  
“你不该回应Raven的问题。”  
“而你试图用眼睛丈量我的老二。”Erik斜了他一眼：“那的确给了你充分的理由和立场埋怨我。”  
“好吧，对此我很抱歉，长枪先生。”Charles说：“但我那时候只有18岁，你得允许我有点儿愚蠢的好奇心。”  
“我以为你只对科学感兴趣。”  
“当然也是出于科学精神。”Charles说：“我在更衣室听到男孩子们说你有9英寸，那可是落在95%概率分布以外的尾部事件，我当然想验证它的真实性。”（注：数据来源是wikipedia的Human Penis Size词条）  
“这就是为什么我经常在洗手间遇见你的原因吗？”  
“什么？当然不，别把我想成那种对你的老二有特殊兴趣的变态。”  
“在你邀请我去裸体沙滩后，它听起来相当有说服力。”  
他们一边争论一边在货架上寻找Raven要的那件东西，但真抱歉，对于两位直男而言，那些护肤用品看起来别无二致。直到一位好心的店员走过来打断他们。  
“需要帮助吗？”那位棕色头发的女士温和地问道。  
“当然。”Charles感激地说，因为他刻薄的朋友建议他把这间店全买下来，既然他是家里拥有一座城堡的领主。“我在寻找一种凝露，用于避免日光下的损伤。”  
“芦荟味的。”Erik补充，因为Raven特地提过，她要芦荟味的。  
“当然，那很重要。”Charles点了点头。  
“是你们使用的吗？”女店员严肃地问道：“芦荟味的，避免受伤的凝露？”  
Charles略感困惑，但他觉得自己手臂上的皮肤也在隐隐作痛。于是他点了点头：“我猜我们可以使用。”

当Raven拧开那管东西往自己身上涂抹时，她皱起了眉：“这是什么见鬼的牌子，为什么它油到没法吸收。”  
说着她拿起包装阅读它的说明，慢慢露出了那种让Charles感到大事不妙的表情。  
“告诉我，你们去买它的时候牵着手吗？”  
“我们为什么要那样做？”  
“那你们接吻了吗？”  
“你越说越离谱了。”Charles打断妹妹天马行空的遐想：“我们为什么会做那样恶心的事？”  
“上个月你就吻了我。”Erik在一旁毫无帮助地提示道。  
“我向你解释过了，那是大冒险惩罚。”Charles回头瞪向他那不分场合的朋友：“我们说好了不会再提那件事。”  
“噢，没错，假如你没提到它有多恶心的话。”Erik露出嫌恶的表情。  
Charles扶额：“你完全可以推开我。就因为你的配合我不得不按照规则把舌头伸进你的嘴里整整五分钟。”  
“整个生物系的学生都在眼巴巴地看着，你想在那种情况下被拒绝？”Erik说：“我以为我是在牺牲自己成全好朋友的自尊心？”  
“所以两年前你们观摩彼此的老二，上个月你们在众目睽睽之下接吻。而刚才你们进药店买了一瓶性爱润滑剂。”Raven突然说：“现在我可以尖叫吗？”  
Charles和Erik一起扭头冲着Raven叫道：“什么性爱润滑剂？”  
Raven几乎把那个软管戳到他们的脸上。那上面写着人体润滑液，旁边是一个芦荟的图样。  
“假如你们没有提出这项请求，那我只能说那间药房的店员是个未卜先知的天才，他/她知道你们注定要搞上彼此的屁股。”  
“为什么会这样？”Charles震惊地说：“我说了用途是应对阳光下的损害。”  
“太棒了，也许你们看起来就像是那种会在光天化日之下搞起来的、毫无公德心的情侣。”  
“我不能理解这件事。”Charles扭头指责他的朋友：“也许你紧身的紫色T恤要对这个意外负全责。”  
“不得不说它看起来的确像是基佬的标配。”Raven在一旁帮腔。  
Erik低下头看了看自己的衣服：“我只是在着装上比你更有品位。”他试图捍卫自己的审美：“比起这个，你更应该检讨自己的小动作。有时候你咬着嘴唇的样子让我不得不担忧你的睾酮水平——”  
“你是在说我看起来像个娘娘腔吗？！”  
“我只是想说你有时候显得有点中性化。很显然就算你穿着土得掉渣的格子衬衣，也能吸引到来自同性的爱慕。”  
“你在对我进行人身攻击——”  
“我只是在陈述事实。”Erik打断他：“还记得那个埃及转学生吗？”  
“谁？”  
“En Sabah Nur。那个秃顶的大块头。总在万圣节把脸涂成蓝色。”  
这时候Charles才想起那人是谁。  
“所以呢？”他怒气冲冲地问。  
“他暗恋你，他写了一首莎士比亚体的情诗委托我转交。”  
“为什么我从没收到过你说的那件鬼东西？”  
“因为我看了一眼就把它丢进了垃圾桶。”  
“你偷看我的信件，并且擅自处理它？”  
“难道你想看那个该死的蠢蛋写给你的情诗？”  
“这是两回事！”Charles提高了声调：“你必须尊重我的知情权！”  
“操你的Charles Xavier，既然你坚持所谓的知情权，就给我好好地听着。”Erik咬牙切齿地开始背诵那篇精神废料：“Charles，吾爱，你的嘴唇柔嫩如同处女的胸脯，殷红胜似大马士革玫瑰。每当看到你的红唇，我激动得犹如经历第一次梦遗。我双腿间的方尖碑渴望着被你的双唇膜拜，它将恒久坚硬如同钻石——”  
“闭嘴。”Charles捂住脸忍无可忍地举起白旗：“事实证明我的知情权完全不值得获得尊重。”  
2  
“很高兴我们就此达成共识。”Erik满意地点了点头。  
“要是下次高中聚会还能见到那个家伙，我会给他狠狠地来上两拳。”  
“考虑到对方对你那比象牙更白皙、比丝绸更柔软的小手的喜爱之情，”Raven不以为然地说道，“我猜那两拳会被欣喜地解读为投怀送抱。”  
Charles摘下墨镜给他的妹妹送去一记眼刀。  
“就算你有一双色泽完美胜过绿松石的眼睛，也不能阻止我说出真相。”  
Charles第一次因为妹妹出口成章的能力而感到崩溃：“你必须停下这些尼罗河风情的修辞，它们听起来简直让人毛骨悚然。”  
“收买我。”  
“如果我拒绝呢？”  
“我会找到你的爱慕者，出版一本诗集寄送给所有亲友。”Raven说：“我相信他们会对你那埃及艳后般的曼妙身段充满好奇。”  
“……成交。”Charles咬了咬嘴唇：“只是别提太过分的要求。”  
“我要去看绿色医生。”（Green Doctor，在加州可以合法得到大麻的地方）  
“想也别想。”  
“这可不是正确的谈判态度。”  
Charles想了一下然后向妹妹妥协：“晚上我能考虑带你混进酒吧。”  
“再加上Xbox One，”Raven沉吟片刻，“两台。”  
“我说了别得寸进尺——”  
“但你猜怎么着，我现在还想吃意大利手工冰激凌。”

虽然Charles告诫妹妹别漫天要价，但最后他还是认命地去买冰激凌了，留下躺椅上的Raven和Erik面面相觑。  
“那首诗你真的全背下来了？”Raven挑眉问。  
“只能说我的记忆力过分好了。”  
“但你连《星条旗》的歌词都记不全。”Raven说：“去年我们去看超级碗，你的嘴型完全是错的。”  
“你不能要求一个德国人会唱美国国歌。”  
“那你铁定有不少于3/4的埃及血统，否则无法解释你狭小的脑容量在那首情诗上的超常发挥。”Raven翻了个白眼：“考虑到你7岁就移民来了纽约，国籍的确是个天衣无缝的借口。”  
“就直说你想要什么。”Erik面无表情地打断她。  
“我有个互惠的提议，”Raven说，“你把那首诗复写下来，而作为回报你会从我这里得到一台Xbox One。”  
不得不说在榨取哥哥的剩余价值方面Raven完全展现出了Xavier家族的遗传。  
“Charles不会喜欢这个主意的。”  
“没错。但我更在意那首诗是不是让他的胸部长出了两座金字塔。”  
“……我有必要提醒你一下，”Erik用他残存的节操说，“Charles是你有血缘关系的哥哥。”  
“所以我才关心他。”Raven振振有词地说：“而其他人、比方说你，就算在某人的大脑里穿亮片吊带裙我也不会在意。”  
“那个‘某人’是谁？”那个描述的细致程度让Erik警惕发问。  
“噢，我还以为以你和Charles无话不谈的程度，他会把他的速写本拿给你看。”Raven同情地对他说：“要知道你在那里面不仅擦口红绑马尾，偶尔还能驾驭三英寸的细高跟。”  
“你是说他看过我的第一性征以后还幻想我是女人？！”  
“而且是名百变女郎，”Raven沉痛地说，“虽然效果催人泪下，但Charles大概让你尝试了所有他认为好看的女装。”  
“你会得到那首情诗的。”Erik含恨说道。

晚餐过后，他们去了西好莱坞的酒吧区。Raven要求进其中一间悬挂着彩虹旗帜的。  
“我们要去酒吧，但不是同性恋酒吧。”Charles皱起眉：“我们就不能用和基佬无关的方式结束今天吗？”  
“但你们不想知道那管润滑剂应该归咎于谁吗？”Raven循循善诱：“走进那扇门，我们就能得到真相。”  
“我才不会为了这么可笑的原因——”  
“你担心自己是更基的那一个。”Raven双手环胸：“所以你心虚到不敢迈进那扇真理之门。”  
“什么？我明明充满男子气概并且对自己抱有足够的信心！”  
“那就证明它。”  
于是两分钟后，他们出现在了那间酒吧里。  
“你知道，这可能不太公平。”Erik谨慎地同他的好朋友说：“你穿着书呆的笑脸套头衫，而我的T恤能透出人鱼线的形状。”  
“闭上嘴，这只能说明你穿得太紧了。”Charles气鼓鼓地说：“要是你觉得它会给你带来过度的性魅力，你可以干脆把它脱掉。”  
“就为了你在妹妹面前的尊严，现在我要裸着上身坐在一群男同性恋中间喝酒了？”

Raven在吧台前坐下，正打算为自己点一杯酒，就对上了一双像狼一样凶巴巴的眼睛。  
“这是间基佬酒吧，我们他妈的不欢迎参观，”那个发型奇异的男人对Raven吼道：“带上你膨胀的猎奇心理滚出去。”  
“首先，我要一杯新加坡司令。”Raven镇定地说：“其次，你看到那个男人了吗？穿着紫红色紧身衣的那个。”她说着指了指坐在卡位里的Erik。  
酒保转过头去看了一眼，然后调回野兽般的目光瞪着她。  
“告诉我你看到了什么。”  
“一个穿戴可怕的基佬。”  
一只猫咪打了个呵欠，走到Raven身边蜷了起来。  
“不是衣着方面。”Raven一边撸猫一边替他纠正方向：“你应该看到一种气息，一种危险、仇恨、充满毁灭欲望的气息——”  
酒保继续瞪她，一脸不为所动的样子。  
“你他妈的在建议我报警？”  
“假如你坚持要把我丢出去的话，那么是的。”Raven轻快地说：“因为他会过来教训你，考虑到他是我哥哥的男朋友。”然后她思考了一下，澄清道：“准男朋友。”  
酒保皱起眉盘算了一会儿，然后才慢吞吞地点了点头。“你还算有种，我是Logan。”他揉了一把猫耳朵：“这是Scott。”  
Raven伸手过去帅气地同他碰了碰拳。“Raven。顺便说，这大概是我第一次被人夸奖雄性特征却不感到冒犯。”  
3  
Logan很讲义气地没查证件就给了Raven一杯酒。而卡座里的Charles警惕地看着他的妹妹愉悦地从酒保手里接过那杯可疑液体开始啜饮。  
“他给了Raven什么？”Charles皱着眉同他最好的朋友说：“他是不是对她图谋不轨？”  
“这是一间男同性恋酒吧，Charles。”Erik面无表情地喝着威士忌：“那意味着你的妹妹是除了吧台上的那只英短以外最安全的生物。”  
“但Raven对他笑了，”Charles依旧深感担忧，“她可从没有那样对我笑过——”  
“那也许说明比起你她更希望那个酒保能做她的亲哥哥。”  
这话换来了Charles的严厉瞪视，对此Erik耸了耸肩：“我只是想说，既然她是生日的那一个，而你又许诺了这项娱乐，那就给她一点放纵的空间。”  
“好吧，我无法反驳你。”Charles说：“但你知道，十八岁是个危险的年纪——”  
“我们都知道你的十八岁也不是埋头苦学滴酒不沾的那种。”Erik无情地打断他：“就比如说那片该死的裸体沙滩——”  
“基督啊，我还以为我们已经达成永远别再提那件事的默契了。”  
这时候就有个陌生男人端着酒杯走过来打断了他们。他冲着Charles露出感兴趣的笑容：“我很好奇，为什么你拥有一双如此完美的蓝眼睛？”  
“那是因为15号染色体上OCA2基因变异造成的虹膜黑色素缺失。”Charles作为生物系的高材生对答如流。这话明显让对方愣了一下，过了一会儿他才尴尬地伸过手来：“你好，我是William。显然你有学者的潜质，但刚才的那句只是搭讪，不是什么真的疑问。”  
Charles差点把酒咳出来，他调整了一下呼吸才勉强捡起社交礼仪同对方握手。“真抱歉我完全没有意识到。”他一脸真诚地向对方致歉：“幸会，我是Charles，这是我的朋友Erik。”  
“这么说你们不是一对？” William闻言兴高采烈地在Charles身旁坐下：“那可太棒了，我刚才一直在犹豫要不要过来同你说话，如果你已经有伴的话就显得太冒昧了。”  
“我们为什么会是一对？”Charles震惊地反问道：“难道我们看起来像是处于热恋的状态吗？”  
“那倒不是，”William托腮道，“但不可否认你的朋友看起来——”说到这里，Charles那匪夷所思的眼神让他意识到了失言之处：“当然，友谊或许能解释这种亲密，我是说，重点是你还单身不是吗？”  
“不对，重点是，我的挚友——”Charles组织了一下语言：“这名火辣性感、极具风情的男子，Erik，也是单身，为什么你不考虑将他作为你的求偶对象呢？”  
William看着Charles热情洋溢地推销他那一脸阴沉的朋友，而后者递过来的眼神就像手术刀那样令人脊背发凉。  
“当然，你的朋友，这名火辣性感、极具风骚……哦不、风情的男子，Erik，他当然充满了、呃、非比寻常的神秘感和吸引力（明明是压迫感和威慑力！他在心里尖叫）。” William违心地吞咽了一下，将视线转移到Charles的嘴唇上：“但我更喜欢你这一款。看看你，你的眼睛，你的嘴唇，我没有见过更漂亮的，就好像——”说到这里他停顿了一下，看起来正在竭力搜刮曾经在英美文学课上学到的、听起来有点儿品味的比喻。  
“殷红的大马士革玫瑰。”Charles干巴巴地说。  
这话就点亮了William的眼睛。“正是如此——”  
“所以现在你正在经历梦遗般的激动？”Charles突然怒气冲冲地吼道：“而你双腿间的方尖碑渴望着被它们膜拜？！”  
William被吓得一哆嗦，同时他又为那些恶狠狠的言语倍感困惑。他惊疑不定地望向Charles，只见后者的好友、那位极有可能从事某种不法职业的Erik，正以耐心尽失的眼神刺向自己，顺便还活动了一下咯咯作响的腕关节。  
于是William毫不犹豫地夺门而逃。

吧台前，Logan皱着眉同Raven说：“你哥哥那个混账男朋友，他把我的顾客给吓跑了。”  
“准男友。”Raven一边纠正他一边把酒杯里的那粒樱桃放进嘴里：“说到这个，你觉不觉得他看起来很不顺眼？”  
“就算他在哪个恐怖组织里效力，在我的地盘上，他也得管理好自己的眼神。”对方杀气腾腾地说。  
“那太好了。”Raven愉悦地说出某部黑手党电影的经典台词：“因为我恰好有一个你不能拒绝的计划。”  
听完那个方案后，Logan震惊地说：“虽然那个操蛋的恋紫癖还不是你哥哥的男朋友，但至少那枚正直的小甜心是你亲哥哥，你确定要这么做？”  
“相信我，他一点也不直。”Raven坚定地点了点头：“以及是的，我很确定，反正生日给了我向他支取任意礼物的特权。”

“基督啊，我刚被一名基佬搭讪了。”Charles发现自己的杯底已空，于是万念俱灰地抢过Erik手里的威士忌一饮而尽：“我得再多喝几杯才能把这件事忘掉。”  
“就直说你想买醉。”Erik挥手示意侍应生再给他们上一轮酒。  
“难道我是更基的那一个？”Charles揪着好朋友的衣领，一脸悲愤地问道。他凑得很近，带着醉意的吐息喷在Erik的眼皮上，而那张脸布满了酒后的红晕，该死的、玫瑰色的红晕。  
“大马士革玫瑰的确是个神来之笔。”Erik突然说。这让Charles感到莫名其妙：“什么？”  
“我是说，”Erik回过神把Charles从自己身上扒下去，然后冷静地说道：“其实我们去裸体沙滩的那次，你完全没理会那些大胸，而是专注地盯着我的胯下，我就觉得你可能是基佬了。”  
“你得理解我从没见过那么大的实物——”  
“谢谢。”  
“不客——等等，那只是客观陈述并不是什么夸奖！”Charles叫道：“收起你那副沾沾自喜的欠揍表情！”  
“好吧，最初发现你对它另眼相待时，除了喜悦之外我是有点担忧的。”  
Charles没理会对方为什么会产生喜悦这种不正常的情绪。“因为你顾虑我们的友谊，害怕我强迫你就范时无法直截了当地拒绝我？”  
“首先，你没有强迫我就范的能力。”Erik纠正道：“其次，我考虑了一下，觉得自己可以为友情做出适当的牺牲。”  
4  
Charles正想针对Erik前面的那条论点展开反驳，就发现那个整晚都在同他妹妹勾肩搭背的猫耳酒保出现在了他们面前。  
“嘿，小子，”他用手指扣了扣Charles面前的桌子，将他的注意力转移过去，“管好你的黑手党男朋友，在我的地盘上他得学着像只猫那样安分守己。”  
似乎是为了印证Logan的权威性，那只名为Scott的英短昂首挺胸地从前者的鞋面上碾了过去。  
“我他妈的不是黑手党。”“他不是我男朋友。”一秒钟后两人同时开口抗议。  
Charles闻言看了一眼Erik，然后转头对Logan说：“好吧，他也不是黑手党，你见过穿得像颗火龙果的亡命之徒吗？”  
“别把我比喻成那么可爱的东西。”Erik皱着眉说。  
“考虑到我正在这儿叉着腰教训你们，”Logan有点无语，“你们他妈的能不能暂停调情一分钟？”  
“我们他妈的没有调——”Charles踢了Erik一脚示意后者闭嘴。“看看他那身肌肉！”他用嘴型警告好友，换来了后者额头上跳动的青筋。  
“我很抱歉。”Charles对Logan露出洗耳恭听的表情。  
“这颗火龙果，”Logan无礼地用手指戳了戳Erik，“他让我流失了酒客，你们必须做出赔偿。”  
正像Raven所预料的那样，Charles爽快地从口袋里掏出支票本替他的准男友买单：“请告诉我数字。”  
那种一掷千金的态度令人羡慕，但Logan伸手按住了他。他居高临下地瞪着Charles，强壮的体魄在后者脸上制造出一片令人惊恐的阴影。  
“这事儿没那么容易。”他学着好莱坞电影里的反派架势粗声粗气地念出台词：“你说这家伙不是你的男朋友对吧？”  
“没错，所以你想要Erik肉偿吗？”Charles反问道：“比方说向他索要一个吻？”  
这和Raven该死的剧本完全不一样。  
Logan和Erik同时露出了既震惊又反胃的表情。太棒了，现在他居然和这个气质阴森品味古怪的基佬达成一致了。  
“Erik也没那么糟，”Charles一把勾住好友的脖子，握着他的下巴把那张铁青的脸递到Logan面前，“事实上你会发现他的吻技还挺不赖。”  
“别他妈的胡说八道了。”Logan一副快吐了的表情。  
“我可以向你证明这绝非夸夸其谈。”说着他扳过Erik的脸：“为了你的名誉、我的信用，”他严肃地抿起了嘴唇，“牺牲，Erik，这是牺牲。”  
“搞什——”那个F打头的词还没有出口就被堵在了Charles红润柔软的双唇中。

半分钟后，亲吻逐步升温，而Raven走到了Logan身边。  
“我完全被说服了，他们就是一对。”Logan扭头去看Raven，然后诧异地说：“你在录你哥哥的亲热视频？”  
“这叫取证。”Raven调整角度，语气中难掩兴奋。  
一分钟后，忘情的亲吻仍在继续。  
“你说——”Logan百无聊赖地同Raven聊天：“对于两个被迫接吻的人来说，他们会不会表现得太乐在其中了？”  
“看在上帝的份上，我的肩膀都酸了。”Raven维持着举手机的姿势，干巴巴地回答他。  
三分钟后，当事人看起来仍然没有要停止的迹象。  
“我得回去工作了。”Logan看了看表：“Scott也需要吃宵夜了。”  
“好吧，我得承认这事变得有点无聊了。”Raven暂停手机的录制功能，转身和他一道走回吧台：“我还想再要一杯蓝色夏威夷。”  
等Erik和Charles把嘴唇分开，那个凶神恶煞的酒保早就不见了，而Raven疲倦地打了个呵欠：“现在我们可以去酒店了吗？”鉴于她完全没有用那个吻调侃他们，她可能是真的很困了。

他们登记入住时已经错过了预约的到店时间，前台小姐在机器上操作了一会儿，然后面露难色地同Charles解释：“真抱歉，Xavier先生，虽然您原本预订了三个房间，但现在我们只剩两个可用的房间了。”  
“为什么会这样？”  
“因为这会儿是旅游旺季。”Raven在一旁翻了翻眼睛：“假如你们没浪费那么长时间接吻，也许我们并不会失去那个房间。”  
“我们可以换间酒店。”Erik提议。  
“你不能用你们的错误惩罚我。”Raven制止他：“我困了，现在就想休息。”  
“但我们都成年了，”Charles露出苦恼的神情，“那意味我们再睡在一起是不恰当的。”  
“这就是为什么你要和Erik分享一个房间。”Raven眼疾手快地抽走了一张房卡：“晚安。”她说完又意味深长地重复了一遍：“祝你们晚安。”  
推开房门时，他们发现房间里只有一张床。Erik打算致电客房部申请加床，但发现房间里的电话是坏的。对此Charles耸了耸肩：“我不介意。”抛下那句话之后他就自顾自地走进了洗手间，考虑到他们此前也不是没有在一张床上睡过，再坚持就像是质疑这友谊的纯粹性。  
等Erik洗完澡关灯上床时，Charles已经背对着他躺下了。他以为后者已经进入睡眠，这时候Charles突然转过身撞上了他的视线，室内很暗，于是那双闪闪发亮的蓝眼睛就像是这个房间里唯一的光源。  
“你洗得很快，”他说着舔了舔下唇，“没在里面解决一下你的问题？”  
“什么？”  
Charles的视线下移到了某个部位，虽然上面有衣物和一层空调被，但Erik觉得那视线就像是能穿透针织品，让那个地方变得灼热起来。  
“刚才在酒吧里，”Charles斟酌了一下用委婉的表达方式继续，“我们为彼此牺牲的时候，我感觉到，你的长枪，竖起来了。”  
当你为朋友做出牺牲时是不应当产生生理反应的，这在某种程度上就算是背叛了。但Erik还算冷静地回答：“别担心，那不代表我是基佬，我不会在淋浴时想着你操自己的手。”  
5  
Charles哦了一声，像是对这个答复感到满意。他再次翻过身去背对着Erik。大概5分钟后，他突然低声问发问：“你想不想——”  
“我现在不想下棋。”  
这个硬邦邦的拒绝让Charles转过来脸来。  
“什么？”  
“UNO也不。”对方干脆闭上了眼睛。  
“为什么你会觉得我想玩牌？”Charles吃惊地说：“在这种时候？”  
Erik咬了咬牙，他大概恶狠狠地在心里默数密西西比。  
“好吧，一局棋，如果你坚持。”他睁开眼睛，向好友做出妥协。  
“我是说，”Charles又舔了舔嘴唇，为什么他就不能管好自己的舌头，“是什么让你认为我想玩棋牌游戏？”  
“因为你向来有点书呆。”  
“嘿！”Charles抗议道：“我也不总是不解风情的。”  
“那听起来真是令人信服。”Erik干巴巴地回应。  
“你知道吗，现在我打算撤回那个提议了。”Charles气鼓鼓地说：“显然我的好朋友不配让我为他解决一些胯下的烦恼。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我什么也没说。”Charles瞄了一眼对方的裆部，然后飞快地别开眼：“晚安。”  
可能是基于某种求偶的生物本能，Erik顿时从床上一跃而起，骑在了Charles的身上。  
“你说你要给我手活。”他喘着粗气说。  
“我没这么说过。”Charles突然在那种灼热的逼视中红了脸：“好吧，假如刚才你没有诋毁我的话，那么一次手活倒也不是不能考虑——”  
这下他就感觉到Erik又烫又硬的性器隔着衣服戳在自己的大腿上。  
“认真的？我的朋友？”Charles震惊地望向那团鼓囊囊的、尺寸可观的东西。  
“上次你同我讨论它的时候可表现得相当兴致盎然。”Erik说着挺了挺腰。老天，他是这么不要脸的吗？  
“要知道那时候它还礼貌地在你的裤裆里冬眠！”  
“现在这个情况是谁害的？”对方理直气壮地反驳道：“是谁三番两次地要求吻我还总把老二放在嘴边？”  
“好吧。”过了一会儿Charles耸了耸肩：“但就这一次，Erik Lehnsherr，你应该感谢耶稣我是个非常称职的好朋友。”  
随后他的手指探进了Erik的裤腰，指尖隔着内裤轻轻蹭过了敏感的头部。这就有点太超过了，Erik皱着眉倒抽了一口凉气。Charles只是在履行朋友义务，他不该表现得像是头一回享受付费服务的傻男孩。  
“我弄疼你了？”Charles有点疑惑地看着对方牙疼似的表情。  
“没有。”Erik努力稳定了一下自己的呼吸：“就别……做得那么色情，我们又不是基佬。”  
Charles的动作停顿了一瞬。  
“当然，”他赞同道，“这只是好朋友之间体贴的互帮互助。”  
然后他用不是那么温柔的动作一把扯下了对方的睡裤连同内裤。于是那根惊人的东西几乎弹到了他的脸上。Charles的蓝眼睛里流露出一点讶异和兴味，舌尖像是觅到了一道珍馐似的，又想造访那两片过分殷红肉感的嘴唇。  
好在他马上调转开眼神，只是用手指圈住Erik然后按部就班地撸动。  
“嗯，你现在想不想下盘棋？”他望着别处问Erik。  
“……什么？”而后者努力咽下了在喉间滚动的呻吟。  
“呃，我想，现在，那个，盲棋，应该不妨碍。”Charles手上的动作很有条理，但话就显然不是那么回事了。  
只有太过投入的人才会不同意。  
“可以。”于是Erik努力无视下体上的感觉：“黑兵到E4。”  
“执白先走，你犯傻了吗？”Charles有点责备地看了Erik一眼，但后果是他们的视线很难再分开了。  
“你的卒子可真大……咳，我是说，白马到F5——”  
这时候Erik没法纠正Charles那根本就是不合规矩的一步棋，因为他已经凑上去吻住了后者的嘴唇。两个人默契地倒在床单上翻滚磨蹭，象棋彻底被抛诸脑后。Erik把手伸进Charles的睡裤，他的好朋友早就蓄势待发了，这时候就热情地将性器送进他滚烫的掌心。  
他们的行为大概是越界了。因为Charles忽然后退了一点，气喘吁吁地问他：“你确定你要为我做这个吗，Erik？”  
应该有人告诫Charles一下，永远不要在这种燥热难耐的时刻，用这种迷离的神色和黏糊糊的嗓音呼唤好朋友的名字。因为这实在是太他妈的容易引起误会了。  
“你说过纾解和引导是朋友的义务。”Erik暂停了在对方手中的抽送：“而它应该是双向的不是吗？”  
“但接吻的部分会不会显得太基了——”  
“那只是助兴，同基佬一点关系也没有。”Erik打断他：“还是说你想干脆用国际象棋或者荣格来浇灭它？”  
这下Charles就被彻底说服了。他反客为主地骑在Erik身上，然后俯下身吸吮后者的嘴唇。两根老二淫靡地贴在一起，被Charles用手包住上下套弄。他的技巧并不很好，而他的手也不怎么够用（主要的原因应该还是自己的那根太大了，Erik模糊地这样想），但Erik还是爽得差点儿直接射了出来。  
Erik本来应该提醒他的好朋友别做得太过火的，但他自己的手指不知道什么时候已经游走到了对方的屁股上。好在Charles也不在最有理智的那种状态下，他昏头昏脑地张着嘴，断断续续地发出一点压抑的哼声。  
Erik火上浇油地用自己的手覆住Charles的。不知道是更强烈的快感，还是Charles那副欲求不满地模样让他闭紧了双眼。  
看在上帝的份上，他的好朋友现在可一点也不书呆，但那种撩人的性感对眼下的情形半点帮助也没有。  
直到下体上湿热的触感让他睁开眼。  
“什么？”  
Charles咬着嘴唇冲着他眨了眨眼：“那管润滑液。”  
看起来Raven把它留在了Charles的包里。而现在他们要物尽其用了。  
润滑和Charles的手指叠加，带来了更绝妙也更逼真的体验。事实证明那玩意儿的销量是有道理的，你会以为你在操一个真的器官。  
在他们双双射出来的那一刻，Erik努力说服自己，他绝对没有在脑内幻想Charles的嘴唇，以及屁股。

-TBC-


End file.
